How to Save the World
by MissDomaYuset
Summary: Another I got sucked into the YGO world plots. But I am far what you would call a hero. And this is far from an ordinary fanfiction. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, now this is just too cool. I can finally use Word at home, thank to the program my mom uploaded! But it program is in Spanish so the tool bar is in Spanish. But that's just cool, I can read it anyway.**

**And on another note, this story is actually the original version. When I uploaded the newer version, I have to say, it sucked. Not as much as for the readers; but for me. I kept hitting these awful plot holes in the story.**

**This will be better in a number of ways.**

**ONE! There is a newer bad guy, who is actually created after this jerk in school. This means I get to beat up a yugioh hater in my story. YAY!**

**TWO! I actually had written the story on PAPER! I have killed trees for you! So this should be updated regularly without so many mistakes.**

**THREE! It's just better in every way okay?! Dialog, fight scenes, this version just kicks the others rear end to the stars.**

**That's all I have to say for now. I own NOTHING! I SWEAR! Yugioh is too great for the likes of me to create so leave me alone!**

**(((((((((00)))))))))**

It was a perfect day. It was a perfectly_ boring_ day. I nearly died in class for the millionth time.

The teacher was droning on and on about some sort of mathematical formula that will appear on some test that will doom us all if we fail. This would have been fine, but she just kept going _on and on and on…_

"Just kill me already." I grumbled under my breath. The teacher shoots me an odd look. But before she could say anything, the school bell rang and it was time to go home.

Like part of the cattle, I packed up my things and prepared to leave.

"Miss Andogi, please stay for a minute." My teacher said. I nodded and sat in the chair closest to her desk. She weaved her fingers together and firmed her features. "While your grades don't worry me, I have noticed you have been dozing off in my class more often then usual.

"What are you talking about? I never sleep in class." I said quickly.

"That wasn't the kind of dozing I was talking about. You always seem to drift into your own little world, and become nearly completely cut off the real one. Last time I called on you without warning, you nearly had a heart attack."

I chuckled. "Sorry, but I am not the only one that's been caught off guard."

"You thought you were still in history class."

"Well I…" I went silent. What could I say? She was right. But I couldn't help it.

The teacher sighed. "I had come to know many daydreamers in my life, but you. You don't dream, you fall unconscious. I have no idea how you are able to keep up when you don't even spend two minutes in my class."

I folded my arms. "My grades are fine so there isn't anything to worry about, is there?"

"What is my name?"

"What?"

"What is my name?" She asked with a strange tone I never heard her use. My mind went blank.

"I…It's…" I stuttered. I wanted to smack myself. What was her name?

"You have been in my class over six months. I don't know how it is possible you never learned it." She gave a sad little sigh. "I am not mad. I am just worried."

I stood up suddenly, which surprised her. "There is nothing to worry about. I'm sorry, but I have to go home now." I said. She looked as if she were going to stop me. I could tell she wanted to stop me. So I ran.

I ran as quickly as I could from that school. I ran and ran until I fell of exhaustion. It's not my fault. I just didn't have a way of explaining the thing she was talking about. I looked around. I was pretty far from school, which was for sure.

But I had no idea where I was. It was a wooden area, filled with twisted trees and tall brown grass that crunched under the weight of my footsteps. "Hello?" I called out. There was no answer, of course.

But I did get a lot warmer and light headed for some reason…

I lost my footing a little. "What's happing…?" I mumbled as I fell to my knees. All that went through my head at the time was, 'I can't sleep here. I have to get home. I can't sleep here, I have to…"

And I slipped into the darkness.

**((00))**

"How can you be sure?"

"It reacts to her"

"But she is just a girl!"

"It still reacts to her."

"Just look at her! There must be a mistake!"

"There is no one else."

I heard the voices around me. I felt myself lying on the ground. But I still didn't know where I was. I was a little afraid to open my eyes.

But I can't keep them closed forever.

I slowly sat up and opened my eyes. Everything was blurry at first on the account of the room being so bright. But when my vision cleared, there was a tall short haired albino looking down at me with a most foul expression. His entire outfit was white, and looked as if it were pulled out of the matrix. When I made eye contact, his eyes were red; Blood red.

"Who the flipping Ra are you?" I demanded. He raised a white eyebrow.

"Well aren't you charming." He spoke in a monotone voice. "My name is Flint."

I frowned. "Okay, _Flint_. I don't know who you are, but you better let me go! You don't know my mom; she'll call the freaking navy on you! And I am going to hurt you so bad if you so much as-"

Flint raised his hand to stop me. "Whoa, whoa, hold on for a second. We are not kidnapers."

"That's just what a kidnapper would say!"

"Um, no they wouldn't. They would bound and gag you and sell you rear end on the streets." He said matter-of-factly.

I pouted. Did _everyone_ have to have a good point today? "Okay Mr. Smarty pants, then why have you taken me?" I asked, while getting to my feet.

He held up a strange blue stone that glowed very brightly in his fingertips. "The orb reacts to you."

And I lost it. "Oh my god, you are going to sacrifice me to your freaky gods, and drink my blood, aren't you?!" Flint gave me an odd look.

"Um, no... That's disgusting. Allow me to explain. Now, what do you know about alternate universe?"

"An alternate universe is somewhat different kind has been envisaged within the 11-dimensional extension of string theory known as M-theory. We live in a universe of numerous variables where only a slight change would cause all reality to literally fall apart. A mirror universe is-"

"Okay, I get it. I get it." Flint interrupted me, looking a little annoyed. Where did you learn they know everything." I said. Flint glared at me.

"Okay then. Do you know what that means?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Not really, I just read that at lunch today." I sighed.

Flint smacked his forehead. "Just forget it. Catch." He threw the "orb" at me, which I caught quite easily. The stone melted into a puddle in my palm and seemed to be sucked in to my skin as if my hand was a sponge of some sort. "Now, you see that orb can only-"

"HOLY RA, IT WENT IN MY HAND!" I screamed staring at my hand as if it didn't belong to me anymore.

Flint groaned in annoyance. "Yes, it did, but if you would let me explain-"

"IT WENT IN MY HAND! What heck did you do?!" I started to freak out. Flint gave me a strange look. "Listen kid, it's not that bad. You have just been accepted into the ring of Realm-Savers. Or RS, as we call it; you should think of it as an honor."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course it's an honor. I always wanted to be accepted into a ring of freaks that believe in saving the world and all that Star-Track junk. Now let me go home so I can go to a doctor for…whatever you put in my hand." I mumbled.

Flint crossed his arms. "If that's how you feel about, then too bad. You can't go home until you save the DR world."

I raised an eyebrow. "DR world? What are you talking about?"

Flint gave a heavy sigh. "It just stands for Duel Realm. Basically, it's just a world filled with monsters and card games…"

"You mean like Yugioh." I asked excitedly.

Flint looks up at me surprised. "It_ is_ the Yugioh realm."

I frowned. "Liar, Yugioh is an anime created by Kazuki Takahashi, and dubbed me 4Shame." I corrected.

Flint sighed. "That's what I am trying to tell you. You see, Takahashi was a dreamer. He had the ability to look into the DR world, but he mistaken it as his imagination. What you saw in his manga is nothing more then historical documentation." My mouth dropped open.

"So it's a real world?" I asked. He nodded. "And I get to go to this world and save it?" He nods again. I let out a fan girl squeal. "So where do I sign?!" I couldn't believe it. I was going to go into the greatest place of all time! I was so happy, that a goofy smile appeared on my face, and grew wider by the second.

Flint frowned on me. "This isn't so vacation little girl! If you fail, both your world and the DR world will be destroyed!" Flint seemed to get angrier by the second. I guess he didn't like jokers or people who weren't all that serious. Too bad for him, that's exactly who I was.

"You don't seem to like me, so why did you pick me? I can't fight well and I am not the greatest duelist in the world. Why me, I can't even _drive_ yet!"

Flint sighed again and said, "If I had the choice, I would have picked a spy from the CIA or a warrior from some jungle. But you are the only one the orb would accept. Your soul is the only one that can handle its power."

"Cool!" I looked at my hand and back at Flint. "But what does that mean exactly?"

"The orb will give you the power you need to help defeat Zork. It will grow with you in power, and no one else can use it; just you. And if things get out of hand, I'll step in. Now it's time to get in the vortex." And with those words, a pale blue portal appeared behind him.

"Huh? Now? But…" I stuttered. Was I really ready? Shouldn't I be trained first? I was full of questions.

"No time for doubt! GO NOW!" Flint took my arm and threw me in the vortex. As I fell, I heard him say, "Sorry! But the portal can't stay open for too long!"

I remember being tossed around like a sack of potatos. There was so many loop de loops, and getting banged into walls, I nearly lost my lunch. I had my eyes shut the entire time, terrified. I kept thinking, '_I am going to die! I am going to die_!' every time I hit a wall. Finally, after what seemed to be forever, I landed on something soft.

I opened my eyes and looked around. Everything was anime! Not only that, the bed room I was in was very familiar…

"WHAT THE HECK?!" yelled the voice behind me. I realized I had landed on a pile of dirty clothes. I stood up and turned to the voice behind me.

And I could do nothing but scream "OH MY GOD!" and scared little Yugi who was standing on his bed staring at me in his star pajamas. His hair was a mess, yet stayed in its spiky shape.

And I just knew I had a lot of explaining to do.

**((((((((00))))))))**

**YES! I had finished my first chapter! I have lots more but I am being kicked off the computer at the moment. So I will continue typing as soon as I can. And I mean that as in days, not weeks or years. **

**I am so happy! Please make me happier with lots of reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here is the next chapter of 'How to Save the World'. I am thinking of shorting the title, its way too long.**

**As for updating a lot, well I will. But it might be only once a week.**

**Blame the educational system.**

**I still don't own yugioh, so don't be stalking me on the streets.**

**I will hurt you.**

**Bad.**

**So leave me alone.**

**THAT MEANS YOU!**

**Sorry, I seem to be losing my mind.**

**Enjoy the story.**

Okay, quick refresh. I fell into Yugi's room and gave him a bad scare. At the moment, we seem to still be screaming our heads off.

I quickly looked up where the vortex should be, but in its place a big ugly spider hanging on a tread of silk. This is something you should know about me. I hate spiders!

So I screamed when it landed on my face. And my screams scared Yugi even more so he started to scream as well. And with all this screaming, Grandpa ran inside the room, yelling, "WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!", or something like that.

Basically, there was a lot of screaming. I think I almost went deaf.

But once everyone stopped screaming, and that cursed spider was dead, I had a lot to explain.

Lucky for me, Yugi saw me falling out of the vortex, so the question of me being a creepy stalker was out of the question.

I am not going into detail, but I ended up telling them all about Flint and his little rant about me being a RS. I also told them about that freaky rock that went into my hand.

Now Yugi and his old man were able to handle that information real well. There was no problem yet. But when the subject of Yugi being a character on my favorite anime came into the conversation…

"What do you mean I am on a TV show? I don't even like the camera!" Yugi exclaimed.

Grandpa was too busy making coffee in the other room to hear the rest of my explanation. "It's true. I have seen every episode! Up until now, I thought you were a fictional character!"

"But how is that possible?" Yugi asked.

I shrugged. "The way Flint explained it, the guy who wrote your story had some sort of super power that let him see into other worlds. He mistaken it as his imagination and drew your face on a comic book." I said.

Yugi nodded. "I guess that make a little sense." He looks at his watch. "Listen, I don't mean to be rude, but I am supposed to meet Kaiba right about now. Do you want to come with me?"

My jaw dropped. "Meet Kaiba? That would be great! I would love to go!" I said excitedly. Yugi gave me an odd look. I coughed a little. "Um…I mean, that will be nice…I am normal." The odd look didn't go away, but whatever.

Yugi went back to his room to change, so it was the perfect opportunity to snoop- I mean look around.

The house was amazingly clean, you could never guess only guys lived there…well, there is Yugi's mom but I haven't seen her yet. She must be freaking invisible.

I looked at some familiar landmarks. There was the TV, the green couch, the skylight, ECT. I began to wander if I really was a stalker, because I memorized the layout of Yugi's home so well. And if that is the case, does that make all yugioh fans stalkers?

And what does that make the Mary-Sues and the slashers? I think I am going to lose sleep over this…

I decided to browse though the game shop for a while to distract myself. All that thinking made me want to puke.

But before I even got to the stairs, I heard Yugi behind me. "Hey! Don't leave without me!" He laughed. I let out a small giggle.

"Sorry, everything is just so new here." That was a big lie. "I never have been to a new world before." That was true, this is my method. Tell Yugi the truth, but not so much that it will drive him insane.

Lord forbid what he may do if I told him about Yoai.

Yugi tugged at my sleeve a little. "Hey, you never told me your name!" He said.

I smiled. "Oh, how rude of me, my name is…" I suddenly had a coughing fit. Yugi patted my back until it passed. "Wow that was weird. Anyway, my name is…" And I started to cough again, except more violently.

I continued to attempt to introduce myself about six times, and each time my lungs felt like they were going to explode. It wasn't fun.

I tried to say my name again and Yugi stopped me. "I don't think whoever sent you want you to say your name." Yugi said.

"That's nonsense! I just have a little cold is all! My name is…" And instead of coughing, I started hacking and wheezing.

"Stop that!" Yugi pleaded, while giving me a glass of water. I drank it down quickly.

"Alright already!" I yelled into the ceiling. "You can call me Doma."

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "Doma? You mean like that card?"

I nodded, "Yeah. I hate the card itself but I just love the name. Is that weird?"

"Very, but we are running late so lets go _Doma_."

I followed Yugi to the front door when it suddenly opened, smacking me in the face. Tripping backwards, I saw who it was.

"Whoa, slow down will ya? Where's the fire?" Said Joey, looking as boastful as ever.

I started to laugh an uneasy laugh. "Sorry! We're going to see Kaiba!" I blurted out.

Joey frowned. "You two are running to see money bags? Sheesh! You 'ought a be running away!" He scoffed. "Hey, what's your name kid? You a fan of mine?" He asked eagerly.

"My name is Doma." I answered, frowning. "And yes, I am a BIG fan! You rock dude!"

"Isn't that a card?" Joey looked a little confused. Yugi laughed nervously.

"Sorry Joey, but we're late. I'll explain everything later!" Yugi yanked me out of the store, a bit worried about meeting Kaiba late. Can you blame him?

Everything was a blur on the way. I wished we had more time, everything looked so cool! I mean anime people, ANIME! I felt like I was still watching TV, without the comfort of my living room couch.

As it turned out, Yugi was to meet Kaiba in front of the Kaiba Land arcade. I felt my stomach twisting into knots at the thought of meeting Kaiba. A million thoughts ran though my head. Will this have a Mary-Sue ending, or a Mary-Sue-Bashing ending? Oh (_bleep_), am I going be killed by fan-girls?! What if all those slash fans are right?!

Yugi started tugging at my arm. "Doma, what's wrong? Your right eye is twitching." I chuckled nervously but didn't answer. He shrugged it off. When we finally reached our destination, I saw Kaiba waiting by the Blue-Eye's stature wearing a normal black business suit. I have to say, he looked very dashing.

I watched them exchange word for a few minutes, not as enemies, or as friends. They seemed to have an "I don't like you, but I respect you" relationship going on. Quietly, I watched Kaiba hand Yugi a computer chip; my guess it was for his duel disk. Kaiba looked at me and gave me his world famous glare. "Yugi, who is the girl that keeps staring at us, and why is she with you?"

Yugi sweat-dropped. "Oh, you mean her? Her name is Doma. It's a really long story."

I waved dumbly. "Hello Kaiba! I'm Doma!"

Kaiba gave me an odd look. "I know. Yugi just told me your name." My face went red. If I were a Mary-Sue, I would be some sort of sassy super duelist with perfect hair. But I seem to resemble a special-needs girl who rides the short bus.

I was determined to say something smart, but just as I opened my, a voice behind me interrupted me. "No way! Don't tell me you're here too!"

I turned angrily to see a familiar face. And it wasn't a friendly one.

**Oooo, cliff hanger! This may bother only a few of you since only a few of you are reading this. That's okay. I'll kill you later for defying me. And don't start ranting about how I shouldn't pair myself with Kaiba. If anything, this may have a Princess TuTu ending. Don't know what I am talking about? Look it up in YouTube. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay people, here is the newest chapter! I hope you enjoy and dont eat my brains for not updating! Enjoy people! Enjoy and know I do not own Yugioh! Because if I did, Yugioh GX will never exist!**

It was so strange seeing your enemy in anime form. Everything looked the same, but at the same time not so much. I knew I was cartoony looking, but I didn't have enough time to geek out about it. (It must have happened in the vortex)

Anyway, there stood my childhood nightmare, Mitch. He was maybe a full inch taller then me with brown shaggy hair with blond highlights. He wore blue jeans, and a black shirt that advertised some sort of retarded rock band. Oh, and he was laughing too. It wasn't a professional evil crackle like Bakura and Dartz mastered. No, it was a gagging sound that your cat makes when it is choking on some fish bone.

As you can tell, I don't like this guy very much. I hate his guts. Bakura is a saint compared to Mitch. (Okay, I am over exaggerating. But I am sure if he had the chance, he would pull a loved ones corpse out of its grave and taunt the mourners with it too!)

Kaiba, who was getting annoyed by all this spoke up. "Listen you, I don't know who you are, but you better take this somewhere else. Oh, and take your girlfriend too."

My eye twitched. "GIRLFRIEND?! Are you out of you freaking mind?! I should skin you alive for that you pompous windbag!"

Kaiba raised an eyebrow at that, amused.

Mitch laughed harder. "Okay, I really wished I have a tape recorder just then! You just insulted your anime crush!"

"Shut up Mitch! What are you doing here? You barely qualify as a human let alone a hero!"

Mitch chuckled. "You haven't changed a bit, have you? Well, just so you know, I am not the hero in this story."

Kaiba looked at Yugi with annoyance. "Why is it where ever you go, freaks follow?" Yugi ignored him.

"Doma, who is this? Is he from your world?" Yugi asked, ignoring Kaiba.

I nodded. "Yeah, his name is Mitch…Wait a second…"

Mitch raised an eyebrow. "Oh look, how cute. Looks like you gave yourself a nickname! Why don't you tell them your real name?"

I crossed my arms. "I can't."

"What was that?"

"I can't say my name."

"I see. You are keeping it a secret. I wonder what will happen if I said it." Mitch taunted.

I looked at him. "I would like to see you try."

Mitch cleared his throat. "Ladies and gentle men, the identity of the dork in front of you has a name! Her name is…" His eyeballs bulged and started hacking like an old man.

I started to laugh. Yugi looked a bit disturbed. Kaiba seemed disgusted. Mitch glared at me. "What the hell was that?!"

Kaiba turned to leave.

Mitch noticed. "Hold it you dragon nerd! You are not going anywhere!"

Kaiba shot a look at him. "Oh? And just why should I stay?"

Mitch grined a most awful grin. He started to crackle a little, and that crackle exploded into that disgusting sound he calls a laugh. "Because! This is about you!"

Before anyone could say a word, Mitch fell to one knee and held his head as if he were in pain.

Yugi took a step forward. "Is he okay? Should we help?"

Suddenly, there was a burst of cold wind, and a dark aura emitted from the boy. A raspy voice came of his mouth. "I am not the hero, because I am Zork's son!"

Those words sent chills down everyone's spines as we all watched in morbid fascination as Mitch slowly stood up mutating before our very eyes.

First, his eyes widened and turned a bloody red that seemed to glow. His teeth were bared, reveling fangs. Then, his fingers began to twitch as long black claws grew in place at a fighting rate. Then he let out a sickening howl, like he wasn't even human anymore.

"Zork?! He had a son?!" Yugi yelled in disbelief.

This is the part in the story where I am supposed to say some cheesy line and act tough. This is the part where I prove myself as the real hero. This is the part where I am supposed to defeat the evil menace and win the prince.

Yeah right.

I was completely unprepared for the sudden attack Mitch/Zork unleashed, where he lunged to tear out my throat. I let out a scream and raised my arm on instinct, preparing to feel the unbearable pain.

…And nothing happened. I heard the soft thud of a body and a moan of a monster in pain. I opened my eye, relived to still be alive but confused as to _how_ I was still alive.

Before my feet laid Mitch, who was quickly scooting away from me. "How did you do that?" He demanded.

I stood their like an idiot. "How did I do what?" I turned to Yugi and Kaiba for help. "What happened?"

They both had shocked expressions. "You created a shield out of thin air!" Yugi exclaimed. Kaiba looked me over from top to bottom. "What exactly are you?"

Before I could answer, Mitch stood up a little shaken. I realize that the fangs and claws were going away. "Damn, I am losing power…" He silently cursed. "I will be back!" And with that, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

I should be happy, but I felt like nothing really happened. In fact, I felt a bit stupid. I looked over at Kaiba and Yugi hoping for some sort of reaction.

"Who was that? It seemed you knew him." Yugi said. I nodded.

"We have a hate/hate relationship. That's all." I answered.

I looked at Kaiba and chuckled nervously. "And you must be terribly confused."

Kaiba glared at me. "What is there to get? Yugi has a new insane adventure to save the world. Except this time, I will not be apart of it. I have far more important things to be working on."

"What can be more important then saving the world Kaiba?" Yugi protested. Kaiba scoffed and turned his back on us.

"If you know what's good for you Motto, I suggest you don't try to change my mind." And with that, he walked away. I resisted the urge to throw a rock at his head. Why did I like him again?

Later that evening, Yugi and I were watching some TV. We seemed to be stuck in an awkward silence when we heard the front door slam open.

"YUGI! Get you midget butt down here or so help me…!" Yelled the female voice. Yugi slumped in is seat before getting up.

"That's Anzu. I'll be right back." He quickly said to me before dashing down the stairs. I of course couldn't sit still. I was a big Anzu fan and it isn't every day you get to see her get angry.

I sat on the stairs and saw Anzu waving her finger at Yugi. "Mai called today! She said she saw you and some girl walking around downtown! You said that…"

I quickly stood up. "Mai saw us? That's so cool! I thought she was somewhere in China!" I exclaimed. Anzu gave me a weird look and looked at Yugi.

"Is that her?"

Yugi sighed. "Anzu, you know how Mai likes to exaggerate. This is Doma, and she is from a different reality." Yugi explained.

Anzu looked me over again. "Oh? And how does she know Mai?"

"Because you guys are a fictional anime where I come from!" I blurted out. Anzu gave me a You-Crazy look.

"It's true Anzu." Yugi said. "Come on, you know me better then that."

Anzu sighed. "Sorry Yugi. I just get so nervous with all these crazy fan girls... But that still doesn't explain why she is here."

And as if there was some invisible cue, Joey stumbled in. "What happened? Did I miss the fight?" He asked.

We all stared at him. "Nope, just Anzu thinking I was stealing her boyfriend; and a short explanation that I am from an alternate universe." I blurted out again. Joey gave me the same look Anzu gave me.

Yugi smacked his forehead. "You can't just keep blurting that out…"

Then the most unreal thing happened. Mai burst into the room and tackled Joey. "How dare you run ahead of me! I should…" Mai looked me and looked at Anzu and Yugi. I waved, feeling stupid again.

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in…" Mai said wagging her finger. Why do they keep doing that? It's getting annoying.

I looked around innocently. "What cat? Does Yugi have a cat?"

Sad part, I wasn't joking around. Everyone except me got an anime sweat drop over their heads. I silently made a mental note to ask how they do that.

"Mai, she is just a friend. Relax." Yugi said.

"Yeah, besides, Yugi only goes for the smart girls." Joey commented. I glared at him.

"Oh, and I suppose you think you are so hot mutt?" I shot back.

Joey got a big red vein over his head. I just got to learn how to do that! But before anything else could happen, a high pitched ring sounded behind the counter. Clamping my hands over my ears I peered over and saw a vortex forming.

We all stared in awe as Flint jumped out and stared at us. I have to say, he looked way cooler in the YGO world then he did back home.

"Please tell me this is a good guy!" Joey pleaded. Yugi and the others were left speechless. Me? I was steamed. I walked right up to him and kicked him in the shin.

"OW!" Cried Flint and started to hop around holding his injured leg. Wimp. "Why the hell did you do that for?!" Flint yelled.

"I'll tell you! First, you never said the vortex was going to be like a death trap! Not only was a knocked around senselessly, I fell into Yugi's room and scared the living daylight out of him! And you never said my stupid childhood enemy was going to be here, and you never said he was going to be Zork's son! Who the hell married Zork anyway, Bakura?! And what happened to my name?!" I gave him a death glare. Flint just rolled his eyes.

"Doma, which I suppose is you nick name for now, there is no reason to get upset. Now first off, did you close you eyes in the vortex?"

I snuck a glance at the others. They all seem to be pretty confused as if they were trying to follow a foreign movie. I looked back at Flint who was still waiting for my answer.

"So what if I did?" I asked.

Flint smacked his forehead. "Well no wonder it was painful! You couldn't see where you were going to land! You are lucky you didn't end up in a blender or limbo. That happens a lot more then you think."

I chuckled. "Good to know. Now what about my name? And that slime ball Mitch, which rhymes with Bit…"

Flint interrupted me. "That is nice to know too. Listen I can't stay long. And I don't know what the deal with your name is. You never told me it, remember?" He said. I groaned in annoyance. Didn't anyone know what happened to my name? "Anyway," Flint continued, "I just came to drop off your bag." He hands me a leather duffle bag. I took it and looked inside. In it were all my clothes, toothbrush and even my cards. I then realized he must have snooped though my stuff to pack this. I was about to yell at him when I noticed he disappeared into thin air.

The room was silent for a moment when Mai decided to speak. "What in the name of all that is holy just happened here?" She spoke in a tone of disbelief.

I sighed. It looked I had more things to explain.

**Okay, this is good. This is very good. Why is it so good? Because the plot is finally started to revel itself. You met the villain, you met the heroes, and now the battle shall begin. But as I said before, nothing is as it seems.**

**Also, I will be updating Cat Nip next so keep a weather eye for it! Cho!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I got bad new. I lost the rough draft.**

**So I had to write a new one.**

**And I got caught up in Invader Zim.**

**Feel free to kill me now.**

**But hey! I updated! **

"As I said before, I am from a different reality." I repeated for the umpteenth time.

Joey was pointing at where Flint had disappeared. "That guy! You know him? What are you, a freaking alien? A duel monster?"

I glared at him. "I am most certainly not a monster! I am a human!" Boy did that felt weird. Convincing someone I was human.

Mai just seemed stunned. "Another realm… Does that mean the world is in danger?"

Anzu groaned. "Not again! Why can't the world just stay saved?" She complained.

I shrugged. "I don't know." I said honestly.

Yugi sighed. "We might as well. It isn't like we don't know whom we are dealing with this time. It seems straightforward. Plus, Doma knows the enemy."

And that earned me the spot light. The next thing I know, I am sitting on a chair in the living room. Everyone was staring at me. I felt a tad nervous.

Joey started the interrogation. "Why does the Mitch guy hate you?"

I gave a phony chuckle. "Oh boy, is that a long story!" I said.

Yugi nodded. "I thought as much, but do you care to share?"

These guys weren't joking around. It was time I got serious too. I sighed deeply.

"Okay, fine. Mitch and I were best friends in middle school. Believe it or not, in was around the time I started getting into Yugioh cards… well… that's what they called it there." I started.

Yugi suddenly turned a bright red. "They named the card game after me? Isn't that… a bit much?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, I guess it is if you think about it. Anyway, Mitch and I would always play the game in the mornings, during lunch, in the library, and if I had time, after school. In fact, the only reason why I would go to school dances was to play duel monsters with my friends in the back of the cafeteria."

"Sheesh! You sound like you were more obsessed about the game then us! Did you go to hologram arenas?" Asked Anzu.

I gave a pathetic smile. "There are no such things as holograms in my world."

Everyone gasped and stared at me. I might as well have said there was man-eating alien in my duffle bag.

I cleared my throat. "Well, as I was saying. The fad was ending soon. People started to stop playing duel monsters and picked on the people who still did. Mitch and I didn't stop playing though. I felt like as long as I had my friend, the teasing wouldn't matter as much. That's when the rumors started."

I stopped talking.

Mai tapped her foot impatiently. "Well?" She snapped. "Don't just end a story half way! Continue."

I can see how she was able to keep Joey in line so well.

I sighed again. "The rumors… they were disgusting. Most of the time they were perverted. I was a living wreak and I didn't want to go to school. My mom read many books, and talked to many teachers. It turns out; it was my so-called best friend Mitch was the one spreading the rumors. I hated him for it."

"That sounds horrible!" Cried Anzu. She pointed at the sky for some reason. "He was no friend of yours! A true friend would never turn on your back like that!"

Joey nodded, getting inspired by the friendship speech. "That's right! But… I don't understand why he should be your archenemy _now_. You are in high school now, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah. In fact, I haven't seen Mitch in years if you don't count today. And I don't remember him going "zork" on me before ether. None of this makes sense."

Yugi nodded. "I guess not. Is that all you know about him?"

I thought carefully. "Um… He doesn't bath regularly."

Those weird sweat drops appeared on everyone's head again. I just have to learn how to do that!

Joey yawned. "Well, I otta get home. You coming Mai?"

Mai nodded. "Of course I am. Listen, Della…"

"Doma." I corrected.

"Right. Look, don't worry about this. Tomorrow, we will talk about this some more." She said. She had good intentions. I can trust her. Plus, I really hate taking charge, so I think it would be better if she hung around more often.

She and Joey left right after she said that. I guess that means they are living together or something.

I nodded. "Yeah. I suppose it is getting late. I am getting sleepy." Saying that, I suddenly realized I couldn't just go back home and jump into my bed. I had a lost expression on my face.

"Um… Can I stay here? I promise, I don't take up much room!" I asked. Well, it was more like begging, but I'm not ashamed. There was no way I was sleeping outside like a bag lady.

Yugi laughed. "Of course you can…"

"Not!" Interrupted Anzu. "Sorry Yugi, but there is a strict rule I grew up with. Girls sleep over with girls, and boys sleep over with boys."

I nearly had a heart attack. For a second, I really thought Anzu wanted me to sleep outside for the night!

Anzu stood up and gave thumbs up. "Not that you can't trust Yugi, because you can. But since you are new here, I figured staying at my home will make you feel safest."

I snapped my fingers. "Egad, you are right! Rex and Underwood might break in his room again!"

Everyone stared at me.

I tapped my fingers together. "It was the season premier episode of Atemu's lost memories. It was really cool…"

"Oh man, they show THAT on TV?" Yugi seemed panicked. "I was in my pajamas!"

I couldn't help but to laugh. I should keep to myself that I have seen Yugi in his Pajamas in five episodes. Poor kid.

Anzu dragged me out of Yugi's home to save him from even more embarrassment. That was a good move on her part.


End file.
